Cardiovascular disease is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality worldwide, despite advances in patient management. In contrast to tissues with high reparative capacity, heart tissue is vulnerable to irreparable damage. Cell-based regenerative cardiovascular medicine is, therefore, being pursued in the clinical setting.
The recent advent of stem cell biology extends the scope of current models of practice from traditional palliation towards curative repair. Typically, clinical experience has been based on adult stem cells recruited from autologous sources and delivered in an unaltered state. First generation biologics are naïve human stem cells, identified as readily accessible cytotypes. It has been shown that particular individuals improve on delivery of naïve human stem cells.